Best I Ever Had
by rough-water
Summary: New Multichap! Future Peddie: Eddie and Patricia are living the average life in California, but when Eddie messes up and Patricia makes a decision she regrets, how far will Eddie travel to get her back? Across the country, to be exact.
1. Chapter 1

_New Story! Yay! Multichap! Gonna be Eddie's POV. Read and Review! Can't wait for you guys to see what's gonna happen!_

_P.S. Story title and some ideas from the song Best I Ever Had by Gavin Degraw :)_

**Best I Ever Had**

_Future Peddie_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and the sun streaming through the windows. I turned over to see a still-sleeping Patricia. I smiled at the sight. She was just so peaceful, curled up in a mass of blankets.

After Anubis, we both went to college here in California, and after we graduated college, we moved into a small apartment near the same area. It wasn't much, but it worked.

My alarm clock sounded again as it had been 2 minutes later and I hadn't gotten up yet. I sighed and hopped up to get ready for work today.

After I had gotten dressed I exited the bathroom to see Patricia missing, so I went to the kitchen to find her.

"Morning Yacker," I said as I walked up to her and pecked her lips.

"Morning. Coffee?" She asked in response.

"Please," I said sitting down at the table. "Remember how I told you I could be up for a promotion?" I questioned her as she set a coffee mug down in front of me and joined me at the table.

"Yeah, why? Did you get it!?" She asked excitingly.

"No but my boss wants to have us over for dinner. It's probably going to be related to the promotion, so it's a really big deal."

"Eddie that's great!" She said hugging me. "I'm gonna need to find something nice to wear..." she trailed off.

"You sound like Amber," I said and we both laughed remembering our old housemate.

"Whatever, I'm going to meet Piper for shopping and lunch, so I'll see you tonight."

"It's a date, Yacker," I chuckled pulling her into a quick kiss before she left.

My life was going pretty well right now, as you can tell, but I want to make it even better. I had been thinking about when would be a good time to propose to Patricia. She makes me so happy and I want to make sure I'm there for her for the rest of my life.

However, I had no idea things were about to take a turn for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we go! Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews so far guys!_

**Chapter 2**

"What's your boss's name again?" Patricia asked as we pulled into the parking deck.

"Kipton and Gwyneth Lancaster," I said trying to stifle a laugh, while Patricia didn't even try.

"Kipton? That's a funky name," she said finally calming her laughter. "What are they like the super snobby rich type?"

"Actually, Yes." I sighed and we got out of the car, "So I want you to be on your best behavior. This is really important for me, for us," I said squeezing her hand and smiling.

"I know, Doofus, I want this for you just as much as you do!" She said back in all seriousness, which let me know she really did want this. This gave me more confidence than ever.

We looked pretty nice if I do say so myself. I was wearing a nice blazer and my best pants, and Patricia looked amazing in a tight red dress and bright blue heels that made her eyes pop.

We exited the elevator at the top floor of the super fancy apartment building, heading to the penthouse.

"Ready?" I said looking at her.

"Ready," she smiled back.

* * *

Dinner was going alright. I could tell Patricia hated my boss and his wife, however, because they were the type of people she would usually hate. The same goes for me, but I was doing my best to fit in. And Patricia, well she was trying, I'll give her that.

I guess she just wasn't used to all the fancy-smancy stuff, like back at Anubis when I took her (and kinda Piper) for dinner with my dad, and she got really nervous, she just wasn't the best in these situations. But that really didn't matter to me.

"So Patricia," Mr. Lancaster started, "tell us about you and Eddie."

"Well we met back in high school, we actually couldn't stand each other at first. I would always make fun of his name Edison, it's such a snobby sounding name-" she froze realizing what she had just said.

"What do you mean by that Patrica?" Mrs. Lancaster asked offended.

"Well I mean- its just- I-" she sighed not knowing what to say.

"Excuse us for a moment," I said quickly before walking into the other room dragging Patricia behind me.

"Eddie I didn't mean to say that! And now I messed everything up! And it's all my faul-" I kissed her to get her to stop talking (it was kind of our thing).

I sighed,"It's ok I know you're not good in situations like this."

She froze before looking back up at me. "What's that supposed to mean?!" She spat back.

"Well don't get mad Patricia. You've even said so yourself! That's why you sent Piper to have dinner with my dad instead of you!"

"So you're saying you'd rather have Piper here?!" She asked angrily, but I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Patricia, I didn't mean it like that!" I said as she started to walk away.

"Of course you didn't." She said sarcastically as she continued to walk off. I tried to grab her arm and pull her back to me but she just shook me off.

And just like that she was gone.

* * *

_Okay so first off, if you know anybody named Kipton or Gwyneth, I didn't mean to offend you! I needed to show how the Lancasters were very different from Peddie, and so i literally looked up sophisticated names lol... so yeah I can see Patty making fun of names, especially "Edison." Thanks for reading! Review Please :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep it up!

PS. This chapter is short, and sad... so sorryyyy

**Chapter 3**

I walked back into the Lancaster's dining room.

"Patricia uh... Won't be joining us again." I said awkwardly. I was actually very mad at her, she lessened my chance at this opportunity, and then just left!

"That's ok, she doesn't seem to be our, well your, type anyway." Mr. Lancaster stated while their butler served the food.

"Yeah." I murmured. I wasn't about to screw this up even more, so instead of speaking my mind, I plan on just agreeing with everything they say.

But of course, if I had stood up for Patricia, she would have heard it because she hasn't quite left yet. Instead, she heard me agree that she wasn't my type.

* * *

The rest of the dinner was just normal. It's too hard for me to tell whether I'll get the promotion or not.

I unlocked the apartment door and stepped in to see no lights on. I turned the corner to see a piece of paper that said "Couch" with an arrow pointing to the couch taped to the door. _Great. _

I sighed and plopped onto our not-so-comfortable couch and covered myself in the white fuzzy blanket that was always draped on the top. Spots on the blanket were wet and there were black smudges of... Mascara? Had Patricia been crying?

I put my feet on the other end of the couch and could tell that the area where Patricia always sat was still warm. She had been crying. I felt terrible.

I stumbled over to the bedroom door in the dark and tried to open it, locked. I was too tired to pick the lock anyway, so I just laid back down on the couch.

Had I really hurt her feelings that bad? Guess I would find out in the morning.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and soon realized I had slept on the couch. All of last nights memories came flooding back to me.

I sighed and got up off the couch. The sign that was on the door was flipped over, and the door to the bedroom was open now. As I got closer to the door I could see that she had written something new on the other side of the sign. It read:

_Dear Cockroach,_

_So I guess I'm not your type huh? _

_I guess I'm sorry for ruining your chances at a new job, with new friends that are your "type." _

_I took my car, since it is mine and you crashed yours. I'm driving to New York to live with Piper. Maybe she can teach me how to be a better person. Sorry I wasn't enough for you. _

_Patricia_

That's when my heart broke, and a fresh tear fell on the note, next to the one that fell from her eyes when she wrote it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 Yay! 2 updates in 1 day! Sorry for killing you with the last chapter hehehe... _

_PS. There is actually a Miller Place, NY! I looked it up!_

**Chapter 4**

After re-reading the note about 40 times I stumbled into the bedroom and flopped on the bed. I looked around the room. When I saw her side of the closet empty, it hit me that she really had left. All her stuff was gone.

The view of the half-empty room became blurry as my eyes started brimming with tears. I breathed deep trying to stop them from falling, but it wasn't working. The best thing I ever had was gone, and it was all my fault.

* * *

After an hour of crying, I felt as if I didn't have any tears left. I sighed as I got up and went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face.

As I wandered back to the bed, something caught my eye. A picture on the dresser of me and Patricia. It was the day we graduated college. I remember my Mom had taken this picture of both of us in our graduation robes, my arm wrapped tightly around her waist and hers around mine.

I sighed. I would give anything to hug her right now. I checked my phone to see the time, but I also got to see my screen saver: a silly picture of me and Patricia with surprised faces at a music festival I had taken her to for her birthday. It was probably one of the most fun things we've done together.

Then it dawned on me. Why hadn't I tried calling her? She can't be that far away, I could convince her to come back... Right?

I pressed 1 on speed dial, of course she would be number 1. It rang... And rang... And rang... "Hey it's Patricia, you know what to do!" _Beeeeeep. _

I hung up. Of course she wouldn't answer, she hates me. I had to try harder though. I called again, this time with a message.

"Hey.. Yacker, I just I wanted to say I didn't mean any of that. Can we just talk? I know you hate me, but could you at least let me know you're ok? I- I love you."

I sighed and flopped on the bed. Knowing Patricia, this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

62 calls, 30 text messages, and 16 voicemails later, I had still gotten no response from her. I decided to go on the computer in the other room. As soon as the screen saver went away, the last page she was on appeared. It was google maps: directions from here to Piper's place.

It was about a 2 day drive, but longer with overnight stops. Piper lived in a small town called Miller Place (ironic huh?) in New York. I sighed when I realized what I had to do.

It was going to be a challenge alright, but a challenge that I accepted.

* * *

I had called my friend from college, Timmy, and told him to come over. I needed his advice on my plan. He always had more reason than me, so if this idea was insane, he would sure tell me.

"Hey T," I said as I opened the door and gave him one of those bro-hugs, as Fabian would have called it. Speaking of Fabian, Timmy reminds me a lot of him. They were both always nice and were probably the smartest people I knew.

"Hey man, you gonna tell me why I had to rush over here so urgently? And where's Patricia?" I sighed, she was friends with him too, and would usually have been here to greet him as well.

"That's what I have to talk to you about." I murmured sadly. His eyes widened when he made the realization.

"Oh man, _Wha_t did you do?"

* * *

After telling the complete story, we sat by the computer and I showed him the route Patricia had decided to take.

"So, you're going to rent a car, and drive all the way to _New York_?!" Timmy said shocked.

"Yeah, I've already called the car company actually, reserved the cheapest car they had... So... What do you think?" I asked.

"Well," he started, "I think you're crazy, but I guess that's what being in love does to you."

I let out a sigh of relief and smiled. I was really going to do this. I was going to get her back. I** had** to.

"So when do you leave?" He asked.

"I guess... Tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

_Next Chapter! Hope you guys are liking this story! Make sure you review so I know what you think :)_

**Chapter 5**

I woke up on time today, ready to get going. I threw some of my favorite clothes into a duffel bag along with my toothbrush and the other necessities. I also grabbed most of the snacks we had sitting around in the cupboard for the road. I'm always hungry.

I loaded the rental car I had picked up last night. It was cheap and not attractive. The yellow paint was chipping and it looked like the rest would fall apart any second. However, if it was gonna get me to Patricia, then it was worth it.

She still hadn't called or texted me back though, so before I left, I decided I should call Piper. I dialed her number.

"Hello?" She said unsure of who it was.

"Piper?! It's Eddie." I replied, surprised she picked up.

"Eddie! I do NOT want to talk to you."

"Piper just wait!" I pleaded, "Just tell me if you've heard from Patricia. Is she okay?"

"Physically, yes. Emotionally, no. You hurt her Eddie. You're a jerk." She spat back at me obviously angry.

"I know. I messed up but I'm going to fix it ok?" I said sincerely.

"I don't think you can fix it."

"I can. I will. I'm leaving today and I'm driving to come get her. I-"

"Eddie are you out of your mind!?" She interrupted me. "She's trying to get away from you!"

"Piper, I love your sister, so much. I can't live with out her. So I'm coming to get her back." I said confidently. There's no way she could turn me down, she wasn't as good as holding grudges as Patricia.

She sighed. "Okay." I knew it.

I smiled. "But wait, just please don't tell her okay?"

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Great. Thanks so much Piper. And could you also tell me when she gets there? I need to know if she's safe."

"Yeah, yeah I can do that."

* * *

I had been on the road for 2 hours. 2 long, boring, lonely hours. I sighed and got off the highway in a little town, in search for a bank. I took out all of the money I had in my account, which unfortunately wasn't much.

This is gonna be a looooooooong trip. I'm bored out of my mind and it just started.

Maybe I could stop in Las Vegas for the night, take a little detour. I've never been. It's just a few more hours away...

It's every man's dream right? To be in Vegas, alone, single. It would be fun!

* * *

Boy was I wrong. There's so many nicely dressed guys showing off whatever girl was wrapped around their arm. It just made me miss Patricia even more. Why did I mess things up so bad this time?

I walked out of the hotel I was just in the lobby of. They were all so expensive. I'd be sleeping in this junker of a car for tonight, as I had expected for most of the trip.

But as I was walking to the car, I saw a short brunette and a tall dirty blonde who looked too familiar. I walked closer in their direction. Could it be? Yes! It was.

**Joy and Jerome**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep it up!_

**Chapter 6**

Joy and Jerome. Are here. In Vegas.

I ran inside following their footsteps, searching for Joy's bright purple dress. Patricia _had_ always said it was her favorite color.

Instead I saw Jerome's tall hair sticking out from the crowd and made my way over to them.

"Joy? Jerry?" I said pretending I had just noticed them.

"Eddie!" They said at the same time as we went in for a group hug.

"What are you doing here!? You live in California!" Joy squealed.

"It's a long story... What about you guys?! You live in England!" I said back.

"We have time for that story Ed-" Jerome said but Joy cut him off.

"We are actually on our Honeymoon!" Joy squealed and Jerome smirked. "We had a small wedding, just family, Trixie was upset at first but... Hey where is she?! How is she?!" Joy said but stopped when she saw my smile fade.

"I'm assuming this is where the story comes from?" Jerome asked. I nodded, and Joy pulled us both over to a table.

"Spill." She said, and I obeyed.

* * *

"I'm such an idiot," I said after finishing the full story, "I didn't even try to go after her that night. Shouldn't I have learned that when she runs away angry, it doesn't turn out good after?" I sighed, referring to back at Anubis when she became a sinner. She had run out of the school crying, and they had gotten her. My vision had come true. It was probably the worst week of my life, besides this one.

"Don't worry Eddie, you're going to get her back now, aren't you?" Jerome said.

"Of course! But only if she'll take me back..." I muttered

"She better take you back! You're driving across the country! Plus, she loves you Eddie. You guys make each other so happy! Before you came to Anubis, she was always down in the dumps, but you changed that." Joy reassured me.

"It's true," Jerome said, "She was throwing liquids on people left and right, and the other 2 times were because of you."

I laughed remembering one of Patricia's best talents, and so did Joy and Jerome.

"So what hotel are you staying in?" Joy questioned.

"Oh actually I'm not. I can't really afford any..." I said trailing off.

"What are you going to sleep in your car?" Joy said getting no response from me. Then she made the realization. "Nonsense! We will buy you a room."

"No you guys really don't need to do th-"

"Eddie you're driving across the country to get Trixie back, we are showing that we support you." Jerome said, "It's the least we can do."

I smiled, "Thank you guys so much."

* * *

It was the best sleep I had gotten since Patricia left. I think talking to Joy and Jerome made me feel better.

I thanked them for the room and gave them both a hug.

"Good Luck," Jerome said patting my back.

"Yeah," said Joy, "and make sure you keep in touch."

"Will do," I said and waved before hopping into the car before heading off.

Next Stop: Santa Fe, New Mexico


	7. Chapter 7

_Next Chapterrrrrr :)_

**Chapter 7**

9 Hours. I had been in the car for 9 hours. That's the longest I've ever been in such a small space, beating the 8 hour plane ride I would take from Anubis to back home.

Only 1 more hour until I could stop for the day. Since I had not made much ground yesterday, I had to make sure I got as far as possible today.

* * *

Finally here. I parked at a little Diner on the side of the road. It was busy enough so I knew it wasn't a disgusting old place, but empty enough to know I was guaranteed a spot here for a while.

I got out of the car, excited to finally stretch my legs. I decided to go for a walk, it would be good for me, and I could see the town.

The fresh air was great, and the town was a good break from all of the plain scenes I had seen on the highway all day.

But then, I started to get this funny feeling, as if I was being followed, and sure enough, I hear footsteps... _right_ behind me.

I gulped, and slowly turned around. Before I knew it I was pinned up against a building by a big guy, tall and muscular. This was weird, usually I was on the other side of these things.

"Who are you?!" He spat.

"I-I'm Eddie..."

"Yeah?! What are you doing in my yard?!"

I looked around. Sure enough, I had been walking around in this guys yard with no knowledge of it. _Oops_.

"I- I didn't know, I'm sorry, I'll just, ya know, be going..." I said nervously.

"Yeah you'd better," he said shoving me off toward the road.

I straightened myself out before starting to walk off. This little thing had actually freaked me out a bit. I probably _shouldn't_ be wandering off in places I've never been...

"FASTER!" The guy yelled.

And that's when I took off running back towards the diner.

* * *

I sat at a booth all by myself, eating the rest of my hash-browns.

I sighed, eating meals all alone was really getting boring. I missed eating with Patricia. It always included the joking insults, and sometimes a food fight. Yeah, we made a mess, But _WE_ made a mess. Together. It sounds sappy, but when you find someone to do silly things with, you don't want to lose them. _Ever._

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a little boy whisper to his Mom, "Why is that guy eating all alone?"

"Thanks for reminding me," I mumbled under my breath, before waving to the waitress for the check.

I reached into my pocket to get my wallet... but it wasn't there.

_Shoot._

I jumped up and searched my pockets once again, looked under the table, and even in the bathroom. How was I going to pay for anything now?

Then I remembered something else, a picture. My favorite picture. I kept it in my wallet because it meant so much to me. It was from prom night, the only picture that was taken that night. It had been such a crazy day, I saved the world, again, and lost my Osirion powers. But it was also the day Patricia first told me she loved me. We were dancing, after she called me her superhero, and we were also talking about our future, because with both admitted we didn't want to lose each other. Then, she said it, making me happier than ever. I had said it back, of course, and when we leaned in for a kiss, Willow had snapped a picture. For once, her photography had actually benefited someone. But now, I had lost the picture and all my money.

Does anything else want to go wrong?**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay I'm going away for a week, so I won't be able to physically update, but I'll be writing the chapters! So be ready for updates when I'm back!_

**Chapter 8**

"Well are you going to pay or not?" The waitress spat at me.

"I told you, I lost my wallet! If I could just retrace my steps I could find it!" I was getting frustrated. I just wanted Patricia back.

"You think I'm gonna let you just walk out of here without paying? Uh-uh. I'm calling the police."

"No! Please!" I tried reasoning with her, but it was too late. Within minutes the police were here, and I had to tell _them_ my full story.

* * *

"Why were you running again?"

"This guy was screaming at me to get off his lawn, so I ran back here and my wallet must have fallen out of my pocket."

The officer sighed, "Well I guess all we can do is walk you back and hope it's still there."

And luckily it was. I was missing some money that's for sure, but not all. The picture, my favorite, was missing too. Who would want to take a picture of me kissing my girlfriend. Who knows. And was I even allowed to call her my girlfriend anymore?

My head was swirling with thoughts as I made my way back to the diner to pay the waitress. Even after all that commotion she even asked for my number. _GROSS. _

I walked back to the car and tried to settle in for what I assumed would be a long night. How much longer til New York?

* * *

After a sleepless night, I ate some of my snacks for breakfast before heading out on the road. I decided I would drive about 10 hours and stop in Kansas, to make sure I cover as much ground as possible.

I was about to get going when I heard my phone buzz. I reached over to the back seat to dig through my stuff. Where was the darned thing?

Finally I found it in the box of cereal (oops...). It was a message from Piper.

**_She's here, safe and sound. _**

I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. She was okay. You can't blame me for being worried sick about her. Sure my job had been to protect Nina, but I always felt as if Patricia was the one I was supposed to protect. Being unable to protect her made me feel useless. She was halfway across the country and it was all my fault.

I really didn't want to recall the memories from that night, so I texted Piper a quick thanks and started onto the highway.

* * *

5 hours later I was bored out of my mind. Speaking of my mind, it always kept wandering back to Patricia and how she felt. She couldn't be taking this whole break-up thing easy right? I mean she said she loved me.

Piper texted me back earlier and was trying to convince me to tell her I was coming, but I told her she wasn't answering any of my messages or calls. Piper then said_ she_ would tell her, but I just don't think that's a good idea. She agreed with me, for now I guess, but I mean Patricia said she's not really good at keeping secrets, so I couldn't help but worry.

I turned my attention to my surroundings. Not much out here, except a bunch of trees and a few billboards. There was one that caught my attention though, for an online dating service.

**Find ****_someone_**

**Before it gets ****too**** late.**

I had found someone, for sure, but I just hope it _wasn't_ too late...


	9. Chapter 9

_I'M BAAAAACK! Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 9!_

**Chapter 9**

Flashback:

_Patricia had been gone 20 minutes before she returned to the entrance of the restaurant we had just eaten at. _

_"Yacker what took you so long? I was beginning to think you ditched me!" I teased while I threw my arm around her shoulder. _

_"Nothing Weasel. Can't I just use the restroom without being questioned?" She said laughing as we began to walk home. _

_"Usually, yes. But you never take that long. So come on, tell me what's up," I pleaded. _

_She sighed, "It's noting really." _

_"No secrets remember?" I said referring to an agreement we made back at Anubis. I figured it still stands now..._

_"Fine. I was writing my name on the wall. I know it sounds stupid, but when I was little me and Piper made this pact that wherever we went, we would write our name in the bathroom at least once. So then, we would know if we ever went to the same place, since we were never together and both at different schools," she admitted embarrassed. "Go ahead, make fun," she added. _

_"I won't," I started, "I think it's cute," I said leaning down to kiss her cheek. She smiled up at me before resting her head on my shoulder, and before we knew it, we were home. _

* * *

I sighed, as I finished my food at this run down restaurant I found in Wichita, Kansas. I had basically spent all day remembering all the things I could about Patricia. It was bittersweet.

All of a sudden my phone rang. I picked it up.

Fabian Rutter.

What was he doing calling me? I haven't talked to him in years.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eddie!"

"Hey Fabian! I haven't talked to you in forever! What's up?"

"I just ran into your dad and figured I should call you to, ya know catch up! So how are things?"

"Oh um well, actually..." I trailed off.

"Is this a bad time?" He interrupted me.

"No, but I have quite a story to tell you."

* * *

"So you're telling me, right now, you're in Kansas?" He said shocked.

"Yup. All by myself. I should be able to make it to Illinois tomorrow, but I don't know if I can afford a hotel room there either."

"Well you know, Alfie and Willow just moved down there. Alfie got a new job and they just bought an apartment in the city."

"Really?" I asked. Fabian WOULD be the one to know this. He was definitely better at keeping in touch with people than me and Patricia were, except for Joy. Her and Joy talked often.

"Yeah, I could give them a call, tell them your story. I'm sure they'd love to have you for the night!" He said.

"Seriously? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course! You've only saved my life a couple of times." He said chuckling.

"Thanks man! You're the best!"

"No problem, I'll just text you the details okay?"

"Sure! Thanks for uh, catching up.."

"Anytime, see ya."

So Alfie and Willow? I guess they really were the biggest couple in college.

* * *

Fabian just texted me that Alfie and Willow would love for me to stay with them. He gave me their number and said to call when i was close so they could tell me how to get there.

I was getting tired. I figured I'd freshen up in the bathroom before going out to sleep in the car.

I probably had about 2 days left of this trip, if I made good time. I couldn't help but worry though. What if she didn't want to come back with me? What if she didn't want to fix what we had? I don't know if I would be able to handle that. I guess I'm just looking for a little piece of hope.

I sighed as I entered the all-gender bathroom. There was stuff written everywhere. Even on the mirrors. I was going to try and make my self look presentable, since this was probably the last chance I would get before seeing Alfie and Willow, but I guess I would have to wait.

I scanned the mirror messages, as I had nothing else to do.

_"Soda Kills You"_

_"Patricia W."_

_"Jesus Saves"_

Wait.

Patricia W.

As in Patricia _Williamson_? _My_ Patricia Williamson? It _was _definitely her handwriting. It seemed to make sense, remembering how she wrote her name everywhere she went, in case her and Piper crossed paths.

That means she had been _here_.

_We_ had crossed paths.

And I guess _that_ was the little piece of hope that I needed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Squee! Chapter 10! Don't forget to review! Thanks!_

**Chapter 10**

"EDDIE!" Willow squealed as she opened the door and engulfed me in a hug. She always was the hugging type, she even hugged Victor!

"Hey Willow!" I managed to get out when she let go of me. "How've you been?"

"Good! But enough about me! Come inside! Alfie's in the other room!"

I did as I was told and followed her into the other room, to see Alfie on the couch stuffing his face with popcorn.

"Eddie!" He said when he noticed me, "So good to see you!"

"Hey Alfie! You haven't changed a bit!" I said shaking his hand.

"So what's up with you, save the world from egyptian spirits lately?"

We all laughed at that comment. Willow was told everything after graduation. She was shocked at first, but then was proud that "her little Alfie" was part of it all.

We hung out for a while, and it was actually _fun_ catching up with all my old buds. I don't know why Patricia and I never kept in touch.

_Patricia_. I sighed when I remembered the real reason I was here.

"Everything okay?" Alfie asked. I looked up to see concerned looks from him and Willow.

"Not really. Fabian told you what happened right?"

"Oh how Patricia went to live with Piper? Yeah..." Willow said trailing off.

I sighed, and we sat in silence for a while. Nobody really knew what to say. "I'm gonna... go to bed now. Thanks for everything, really, it means a lot." I said giving them a genuine smile, but it still didn't cover up how I felt inside.

Apparently Willow could sense my hurt, and she followed me to their guest room.

"Hey Eddie?" She said speaking up.

I turned around to face her.

"You're going to get her back, you know that right?"

I sighed. "I don't know, Patricia has always been a little stubborn and bad at sharing feelings..."

"That doesn't change how she feels about you." She said proving her point.

"Yeah... but, what if it does? What if she's moved on already, she doesn't even know I'm coming and-" I stopped when she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Forget all the reasons it won't work, and believe in the one reason that it will, okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks," And with that I gave her a hug and settled into the bed.

Willow was right, I just needed to keep believing everything would be okay.

* * *

I woke up earlier than usual. I figured I would take the opportunity to shower, since I hadn't properly showered in days. It was actually pretty gross. Patricia would disapprove.

I was getting closer to her, which made me happy, yet nervous. What was I even going to say to her? I couldn't just be like "I'm sorry, Come back" because that wouldn't fly with her.

But if I did some giant romantic gesture, she wouldn't like that either. Why did I have to fall for the most complicated girl out there?

* * *

6 hours later, I was somewhere in the middle of Ohio. Alfie and Willow had wished me luck, before giving me food for the road. Willow remembered how much I liked to eat, much like Alfie.

I promised to keep them updated, as I had so far. But when my phone beeped, it wasn't Alfie,

or Willow,

or Joy,

or Jerome,

or Fabian

asking how my trip was coming along. It was Piper, and what the message said worried me more than anything.

_She knows. And she is NOT happy._

I sighed and slammed my fist on the wheel. Just when I though everything was going to be okay.

Who knows what Patricia'll do. She could take off, again, and I might not see her again ever.

That's when I started to panic. I sat there staring at my phone, thinking of something to say back to Piper.

But just as my phone's screen went black, so did everything else.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Meanwhile: _

"Piper? How could you!" Patricia screamed at her sister.

"Patricia, stop yelling! And I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Didn't do anything wrong?! You planned something behind my back with my ex-boyfriend! And I find out by scrolling through your messages because you asked me to text someone for you!" She yelled back, louder just to bug her sister.

"Patricia it's not like that."

"Oh yeah? Then what's it like?"

"Well it's me, helping you fix something that you ruined once again because you overreacted! like you _ALWAYS_ do!" Piper hissed.

Patricia froze for a moment. Piper had never been that harsh with her. Piper noticed her discomfort, and calmed down a little.

"Patricia, Eddie is a good guy okay? I know you really do love him. And whatever happened last week... I just... don't think it's worth throwing everything away." With that said, Piper left the room, giving Patricia plenty of time to think.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital room. How did I get here? I looked around, but there was nobody in the room.

I racked my brain for everything I could remember. I stayed with Willow and Alfie. I left for the next stage of my road trip. I was going to go straight to Piper's because I was that close.

And then I remembered the text message from Piper. Patricia had found out. But then what happened after that?

In walked a doctor and... KT?

"Hello, Eddie. Good to see you're awake," the doctor said.

"Um... Why am I here?"

"You swerved off the highway and crashed into another car. Fortunately you didn't have much damage, just a gash on the side of your face from smashed glass. We brought you here, and removed the remaining glass immediately. You've been asleep since then."

It wasn't until then until I noticed the pain on my cheek.

"We didn't have records for any relatives in the area, but we found you're friends under the name of 'Willow' and 'Alfie' in your phone whom you had most recently contacted. They called this young lady," he said motioning to KT," since she was closer to the hospital. I'll let you two be." He then winked.

Did he think KT was my girlfriend? No way! I hadn't even seen her in years!

"So uh hey Eddie!" KT said awkwardly as soon as he left.

"Uh hi KT.. Thanks for uh... Coming."

What was I even supposed to say.

"That's what friends do! Now I want to hear what super sweet thing your up to that Willow was talking about!"

* * *

Next thing I knew, I was at KT's one-story home in Pennsylvania. She lived there with her boyfriend, Chris. I had just told them EVERYTHING over coffee in their living room.

"That's impressive," Chris admitted.

"Yeah," KT added, "I can't believe you and Patricia are still together! Or will be anyway! And I got to help! Just like last time!" She said laughing. It's true, she always was a big part in getting me and Patricia back together, on both sides.

I laughed with her. "Thank you so much by the way. It really means a lot how much everyone has helped me, despite the fact we haven't kept in touch."

"Yeah, that need to change Edison!" She said teasing.

"Oh don't worry, it definitely will! As much as I hate to admit it, I've missed everyone."

"Yeah we need to have some sort of reunion or something..."

"That would be great! Look its getting pretty late, I'd better be going."

Chris and KT laughed, "Where are you gonna go?"

They had a point. I didn't have anywhere to go.

"You can stay here tonight, and and tomorrow you'll be on your way."

I smiled. How did I end up with such awesome friends? I'll never know.

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing. I sat up quickly, rummaging around to find where it was.

I finally found it behind the bed, it must have fallen. I had missed the call, but it came from Mr. Lancaster.

I had completely forgotten about the job promotion, because of my little "vacation." I immediately called back.

"Hello?"

"Kipton! It's Eddie... Miller."

"Ah Eddie! Glad you called back. I have good news! You got the promotion!"

"Really?! That's great! Thank you so much!" I was shocked, I honestly thought I had no chance at the promotion since dinner didn't really go as planned.

I'm so excited I really wanted this job! Too bad Patricia wasn't here to share the news with...

"There's one thing though, you need to come back _today_."


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this! Keep it up!_

**Chapter 12**

"T-Today?" I barely managed to get out. "But, I'm in Pennsylvania... It would take me at least 3-4 days to get back there..."

"No problem! We can have a jet to wherever you are in no time!"

A jet? How cool is that!? But I had come this far, couldn't just leave without Patricia! Wait a minute...

"Did you say _anywhere_?"

"Yes..."

"Well how about a flight from New York? Let's say 9 o'clock tonight?"

"Sounds good. See you soon, Eddie."

It was 10 in the morning. It would take about 7 hours to get to Piper's from here, putting me there at about 5.

Perfect.

* * *

7 hours later, I find myself nearing Miller Place, NY. That name still makes me laugh. I even passed Edison, NJ! How cool is that?

I told KT and Chris my plan about getting Patricia back in time for the flight home. Everything would be perfect. I was getting really excited to see her again. I've missed her so much.

And as much as I hate to admit it, I enjoyed this road trip. For one, I got to see a lot of my old friends again. I also got to see my own country in a way I had never seen it before. The middle-of-no-where drives were actually peaceful, and I found myself loving each state more, because each one brought me closer to Patricia.

Miller Place was a cute little town. All the houses looked exactly alike, though. It seemed to me more of Piper's type of place than Patricia's.

I turned the corner and saw a Starbucks. Figured I could use some coffee for energy. Who knows what the next few hours will bring me.

* * *

After my coffee, I felt refreshed enough to get going, and soon enough, I was right out side Piper's door.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

An elderly woman answered the door. "Um hi.. I'm- er- looking for Piper and Patricia Williamson?"

The old lady just stared at me. Did she speak English? "Hola?" I tried, but she just slammed the door.

_Great. _

But then something catches my eye.

An "Everything's better in California" sticker on the back of a car parked on the other side of the street. It wasn't just any car. It was _Patricia's_ car.

* * *

Flashback:

_"Yacker! I have a surprise for you!"_

_I said walking through the door. _

_"Whatever it is, it better be good. You're interrupting my favorite show," Patricia teased back. _

_"You do not even like Keeping Up With The Kardashians," I pointed out looking at the screen. _

_"Whatever. What's the surprise?"_

_"Ta-da!" I exclaimed while pulling a purple "Everything's better in California" sticker from behind my back. _

_She raised her eyebrows. "A sticker?" She was not impressed._

_"Yes! It's purple your favorite color! And I got a matching one for my car! It's black!" I said excitedly. _

_She couldn't help but smile at me. Yeah a sticker was lame, but when I was over-excited about something, I knew she always thought it was cute. _

_She took the sticker from my hand. "I don't even like California," she said in a joking tone. _

_"I know that's no true. You love it here, because you can't resist me." I said laughing. _

_"Oh please weasel!" She laughed with me. _

_"So do you like your sticker?" I asked, all seriousness back. _

_"Of course," she said kissing my check, "I love it."_

* * *

That must be Piper's place that the car is parked in front of. I had to get her back, and I was more ready now than ever.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Eddie?"

"Piper!" I exclaimed engulfing her in a hug.

"Can't breathe..." She muttered.

"Oops sorry!" I said backing away. "Where's Patricia?!"

"She went out for a walk a long time ago..."

"What do you mean..." I asked concerned. I was so close to having my life exactly how I wanted it. Where could she have gone now?

"We kind of had a fight yesterday, when she found out about you coming and well, she hasn't come back yet."

I slammed my fist on the counter top and layer my head in my hands. So close. So freaking close.

"Eddie, she'll be back, she has nowhere else to go..."

I sighed, hopefully Piper was right.


	13. Chapter 13

_Reallyyyyy short chapter so sorry! But i figured something was better than nothing right? _

_PS I'm rebelroomie on instagram follow meeee :)_

**Chapter 12**

Piper's POV

_I lied._

I lied to Eddie. Not about Patricia having no where to go, but about her being gone for so long.

We did have a fight, and she had gone on a walk, but she had come back about an hour later. Right now she was just at the store.

I acted like she was "missing" because I wanted to see his reaction. I know Patricia misses him, but I wanted to see for myself how much he missed her.

Boy did he miss her. He was going crazy, pacing back and forth. It was actually kind of funny, because I knew she was fine. I had always been a good actress.

Patricia on the other hand, had no idea he was here. After our argument, and she left and came back, she obviously didn't want to talk about it, but I could tell she was freaking out. It was driving ME crazy.

So what did I do? I told her I told him not to come anymore. I was surprised she bought it to be honest. I couldn't wait until she got back.

Yeah, they'll both be mad at me, but sometimes, you have to do a little meddling for things to work out.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I paced back and forth in Piper's living room, chewing on my thumbnail. What if Patricia never came back? What if I had come all this way for nothing?

I noticed Piper sitting on the couch with a small smile she was obviously trying to hide. How could she be smiling at a time like this?

"Why aren't you worrying?" I asked suspiciously.

"I am worried Eddie, but she'll be fine. She can take care of herself."

I sighed. I know she can take care if herself, but still you never know what could happen. I've almost lost her so many times, I don't want this to be the time where I actually do.

"Eddie why don't you sit down..." Piper assured me I would feel better.

I did as I was told, but I didn't feel any better.

"Piper... What did she say when she found out I was coming?" I asked nervously. I was afraid of the answer.

"Well she was mostly mad at me. I told her she overreacted like she always does. It was a bit harsh, I guess. And then I told her that I knew you were a good guy, and I knew she really loved you, and I didn't think whatever upset her was worth throwing your whole relationship away. Then she left and I haven't seen her since."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Piper. You've really been a big help, even though it might not work out..." I tried to cover it up, but I know Piper heard my voice crack.

"Aww Eddie!" she said coming over and giving me a quick but reassuring hug. "I have something to tell you!" She exclaimed.

Why was she suddenly so happy?

"Patricia isn't actually-" She was interrupted by the front door swinging open.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the wait! I had trouble making this just right, Thanks for the reviews!_

**Chapter 14**

_Patricia. _

I almost forgot how beautiful she actually was: her hair that fell perfectly around her pretty face, her eyes that sparkled when she smiled, like she was now.

"Piper you gotta see this yellow junker car outside-" she stopped when I engulfed her in a hug, only to be pushed off seconds later.

"_What_ are you doing here?!" She said looking at me.

"I thought you knew I was coming! Isn't that why you ran off? Patricia you worried me so mu-"

"I didn't run off, _doofus_, and Piper said you weren't coming!" She turned to Piper, as did I.

"She also said you ran off..."

"Okay okay, I might have some explaining to do..." Piper said standing up.

"PIPER!" Patricia yelled.

"The point is that you're both here and your going to talk it out so... Bye!" She said backing out of the room.

Patricia went and flopped on the couch, so I went and sat in the arm chair, keeping a respective distance from her. She just sat there fiddling with her hands like she always does when she's nervous.

I took a deep breath before deciding to speak. "Look, Patricia..." I started, waiting for some sort of reaction from her. She huffed and closed her eyes before looking up at me, so I continued. "I just don't know what happened..."

She sighed and shrugged . "I just realized that we don't work well anymore. We're too different."

"_What_ are you talking about?" I practically shouted. "We're perfect for each other, because we are basically the same. It's how we understand each other!"

Patricia just shook her head, "Not different from each other, different from other couples, different from the rest of the world."

"So?" I questioned. "We are different _together_. We face it _together._ Patricia without you I have nothing."

She just sighed and looked down. I wasn't exactly getting the reaction I was looking for. I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and kiss her again, but I knew I couldn't.

I sighed, "I got the promotion..." She looked up at me, and she _almost_ smiled, that was a good sign right? "He said I need to be back by tomorrow, so I told him to send the jet here tonight, so I could go back with you..."

"Eddie it's just not going to work..."

She started to say, but I interrupted her.

"Why not!? I drove all the way here in that junker car, and slept in it! Well minus the hotel with Joy and Jerome, Willow and Alfie's house, and KTs house..."

"You spent the night at KT's house?!" Yeah Patricia was still really jealous at the mention of other girls...

"It's not like that! She has a _boyfriend_, Yacker."

"Don't call me that," she spat.

"Did I mention I got in a car crash, because I was worried sick about you?" It wasn't until then that she noticed the scar on my left cheek. I could see her soften a little, as she stood up to get a closer look, but she said nothing.

"Please come back with me?" I finally whispered, taking her hand in mine.

She hesitated before saying, "It's just not going to work..." as she turned to go to what I assumed was the guest room.

Right as she was closing the door, she poked her head back out to say, "You'll be better off with that fancy new job of yours." She half-smiled before closing the door for good.

That's when Piper came back in. "Is she packing up her stuff?!" She asked hopefully.

I shook my head. "No... guess I uh- better be going." And with that I left leaving Piper standing there shocked.

I guess this really is the end.


	15. Chapter 15

_You seriously thought that was the end? :)_

**Chapter 15**

Patricia's POV

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

Why did I tell him to go? Everything he said was right. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. Yeah, we are different, but different together.

Me being me, though, I just couldn't admit it.

He even drove all the way here, just for me. Why did I even leave in the first place? I overreacted again, just like Piper had said.

I walked out of the bedroom to see Piper looking unsure of what to do on the couch.

"Patricia! What happened?!" She exclaimed as I walked over to the couch and plopped down next to her. I guess I didn't realize it until now, but I had begun to let tears fall.

"You know what happened." I spat back. She caused this anyway.

"You told Eddie to go home, and you regret it?" She guessed. I just nodded as she pulled me into a hug. "It'll be okay, Patricia."

But it really wouldn't, because now he was on a plane back to California, without me.

* * *

"Patricia! Come on! You've been in your room all day!" I heard Piper yell from the other side of the door.

I was laying in the guest bed and I hadn't moved in a while. It was 5 o'clock already? Whoops.

"Patricia get dressed, you need to get out of the house." She said a few minutes later.

I sighed. "Fine, just give me 10 minutes."

I threw on some clothes and made myself look presentable before meeting Piper in her car. "Where are we even going?" I asked, sassily.

"I don't know, Coffee?"

I just nodded. If anything could make me feel better, I guess it would be Starbucks.

* * *

"Get me my usual," I said to Piper as I went to sit down at a table by the window. Piper and I loved to people watch.

I sat there staring out the window, but my thoughts kept drifting back to Eddie. It's just like a repeat of our breakup at Anubis. I broke my own heart, without realizing I had broken _his_ too.

I must have really been losing it, because I thought saw him walking down the street. His light brown hair, signature smirk, leather jacket.

Oh my gosh.

It _WAS_ Eddie.

I jumped out of my chair and ran outside, earning some odd looks, but I didn't care. Now which way was he walking? I turned to the right and saw a familiar head of light brown hair peeking out.

I started running, pushing past a bunch of angry people, but I didn't care. I couldn't lie to myself anymore, I _needed_ him.

"Eddie!" He turned around. He looked hurt and confused, but I could see a smile smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"What are _you_ doing here? I thought you left last night..." I asked him right back.

He smirked, "I wasn't going to go home with out you."

I threw my arms around him. He was surprised but soon hugged me back. It felt so nice being in his arms again. But then I pulled back. "What about your job?" I asked worried.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'd rather have you than turn into a _snobby Edison_," he smiled down at me and I laughed.

"I'm so sorry Eddie, for everything. I shouldn't have left. I just thought you'd be better off with some prettier rich girl..." I admitted.

He cupped my face and whispered, "That's not possible. You're the prettiest girl out there."

I couldn't help but blush, and before I knew it our lips met for the first time in a while.

"I missed you Weasel Face," I said.

"I missed you too, Yacker," He said back causing us both to laugh as we walked back to a beaming Piper.

* * *

_So what do you think, should I do an Epilogue?_


	16. Chapter 16

_*This is No One's POV*_

**Epilogue **

Eddie and Patricia drove back home instead of flying. He was sure to make the same stops as last time. KT and Chris were happy to see them, and more than welcoming, as were Willow and Alfie. They still stopped in Vegas, even though Joy and Jerome weren't there, and managed to have a good time. Eddie would be the first to admit that it was much better having Patricia at his side.

He also had decided to stop at the diner in Santa Fe, where he had lost his wallet that one day. They even went on a walk so he could show her the one time he had ever been scared of somebody. The cool thing though, was that they found the picture that had been missing from Eddie's wallet, the one from Prom at Anubis. How it ended up in their path, they'll never know.

What they did know, was that they were happy like this, back together, and nothing could ruin it. Patricia agreed to be even more open with Eddie, so that their relationship could be stronger. Eddie agreed to "treat Yacker like a princess," even though it was more of a joke and was not asked for by her.

Job-wise, Eddie had obviously not made it back to get the promotion, and they had hired someone else. This opened new doors for Eddie, and he got a brand new job. This was one he actually liked, and it didn't involve him being something he wasn't. He liked it so much, that when his old boss offered him his job back, he declined. He was happy the way things were, he had gotten everything he wanted.

Him and Patricia were even tagging along for an "Anubis House reunion" trip. KT, Chris, Willow, Alfie, Patricia, and him were all flying back to England, and would be meeting Joy and Jerome there, as well as Fabian. Mara was unable to go.

They were all excited to visit their old school, and Eddie was even excited to see his dad. This made Patricia smile. Almost as much as she smiled when, in the student lounge where they first saw each other, Eddie proposed. Of course, she said yes, and they both couldn't be happier.

* * *

Well there ya go! Thanks for reading! I don't think I'm doing a sequel, because it just doesn't feel like a story you can continue. But if you have any plot ideas for another Peddie story I'd be glad to write it! xoxo


End file.
